


like the dew cools the earth

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: For Watering; Greener Grass [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: Little snippets that didn’t make the ‘For Watering; Greener Grass’ universe.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“Must you?”

Face still buried nose to screen of the camera, Erik ensures the device is angled in such a way as to tuck aside his amused smile. No need to have Harrie riding his ass if he can avoid it.

“Grin and bear it, Snowdrop, you know why.” Green eyes, in a face far paler than he’d first believed he’d ever be capable of living with, light up as her lips suppress a grin. Yeah, she might act otherwise but Harrie’s on board with this undercover op thing.

“Still taking photos of your food?”

“Ain’t no one payin’ attention to a blogger; they get written off as a waste o’ space making dough off a quick snap the regular Joe is sure he could do himself.” Even the staff have started to turn their noses up at him. Which means they’re not paying attention to the fact that Erik Is taking photographs of their very loud, very notorious customer who sits on the other side of the room.

“He’s your ticket into the country then?” Harrie questions, flicking her gaze to the only white man to have ever stolen from Wakanda. Her bottom lip (still bruised from a previous engagement with his teeth) rolls back and forth against the upper one. Erik follows the motion a second or two longer than he should. She’s gorgeous, this girl of his. The markings on his thigh, fate’s shackles that weave them more intricately together everyday, burns with desire.

“Yeah, Snowdrop, that’s our man.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus that may or may not be fic-canon. I haven’t decided yet.

 

 

“Aw, your fucking with me.”

Standing at the secret entrance to Diagon Alley, Harrie lifts her brows, offering Erik a hard stare as their young, impressionable son looks between the two of them.

“Nah, Snowdrop, don’t gimme that look. He’s heard worse shit than that.” Which is, unfortunately, true.

Prince N’Jamu, known as Sirius Lilan Potter, peers with dark eyes glinting an earthy emerald in the low light. He‘s not surprised in the least over the language that spills out from between his father’s lips. Harrie still flicks her fool of a soulmate on the neck for turning the air blue anyway.

“Reel it in, muggle-boy, or we’re leaving you behind.”

“Only one type of behind worth mentioning in this conversation, an’ it ain’t where you’re leaving me.” Harrie snatches at Erik’s hand before he can squeeze a handful of ass, far too used to his ridiculous ways by now. He’s getting predictable. From the scowl on his face, he’s realised it too.

“Are ya both done? ‘Cause I wanna get back in time to train with Okoye.”

Erik parrots the general’s name with a furious hiss, hands stuffing deep into his pockets and tongue undoubtedly rolling back and forth in his mouth. Well used to his irritation by now, Harrie forges on.

“We’re done, Cub. Let’s get going.”

 

 

 

 

“Hell did you do to piss those fuckers off?” Erik whispers in her ear as they meander back through the streets of Diagon, a bag full of Potter galleons now at her waist.

“Stole from them and shattered previously 100% secure success rate,” Harrie replies with a low shrug, carefully steering Sirius away from Knockturn’s hidden entrance, ignoring her only child’s suspicious eyes. Ah, he’s got far too much of his father in him. Probably a bit too much of her as well.

“A thief wed to a prince, huh? Now who’s married above their station?”

“I’ll have you know I’m a well respected lady and a war hero. If anything , I’m a national treasure here.”

“Naw, they wouldn’t know how to treat a girl like you right; probably cut their gums tryna plant a peck on ya lips.”

Despite herself, Harrie grins, slipping one hand into the back pocket of Erik’s jeans as her other toys with her wand. A few people keep glancing their way but that’s more Erik’s loud attitude than any recognition towards her. It has been years since she was last out and about in England and, despite being registered as a married woman, none of the Wizarding World have ever met Erik. That had been too volatile a potion to mix. The only reasons he’s daunting through the streets like he owns the place now is because Sirius had decided he wanted to go to Hogwarts after all. To see the castle his mother had once called home. Part of his ancestry; he’d wielded the excuse like a vibranium spear against Erik and, in the face of that particular argument, the Golden Jaguar had no option other than to back down.

“You’re both being gross; can I shop on my own?” Head tilting back, Sirius’ eyes (darker than her own but just as vibrant) lock into her and Harrie sighs.

“Naw, you’re gonna suck it up and deal with it. Probably start bawling when you get on that train,” Erik snaps back, slinging an arm over her shoulders and Harrie just rolls with it.

“It’s a traditional rite of passage to get taken for your Hogwarts supplies by your parents. Not that I’d know considering mine died heroic deaths an’ all, and I was so looking forwards to doing this with you. But if you insist, I guess I’ll just have to start working on acquiring another kid-”

Hands slam over Harrie’s mouth; Sirius on tiptoes to achieve his feet and a blush reddening his cheeks.

“Please stop talking. Supplies is a family thing. Got it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of writing I found in my books for this universe that I never actually ended up using.


End file.
